SUMMER TIME
by SuperDope19
Summary: My friend Dorkyduck wrote a story called It's Sumemr Time! I was in it. I rewrote from me POV. Revies please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Or Summer. I'm re-writing It's Summer Time! By Dorkyduck from my POV. I've got her permission.So there.It starts on her Chapter 5.It won't really make sense unless you've read and reviewed her version.(Okay reviewing has nothing to do with it,but reviewing is nice.)

I was walking through the park looking for Sodapop. I saw him, standing there with that sneaky little broad I had seen on my roof a couple nights ago! The nerve of her!

"What are you doing talking to _MY_ boyfriend?" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you _owned_ him." She said. She was unnaturally calm, maybe she didn't realize that Soda and I were dating.

"Well I don't like other girls talking to Sodapop." I said angrily, I could feel my face turning red.

"Why's that?" She said, I was beginning to really hate her. Can't she take a hint? Soda is mine.

"I know your type!" I said to her. I wasn't really sure what "type" I was talking about, But I had to say something.

"My type? I didn't know that I had a type." She was still talking calmly, like we were having a conversation about the weather or something!

I thought quick, "Blonde, white trash. Who thinks she can have any guy she wants, just 'cause she's pretty!" I said angrily.

"And who do I want?" She asked calmly, she must have problems if she didn't realize.

"You want Sodapop!" I said to her. I was beginning to calm down a little. What could Soda see in this little hood?

"If I want Sodapop I'll go to the store and buy some." She said to me. Then I was really mad.

"You're hilarious! You're in this town for like three days and you're already trying to steal my man!" I yelled ay her. Then she was furious.

"Look you little idiot! I don't want Sodapop or any one of his loser friends! They pity me or they beat me up! Why would I like any of them!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was one thing to call me an idiot, but when she insults Soda and his friends... That's the last line.

"Because they're hot. And you know it." I said calmly. It was now my turn to be calm, since I had already gotten her mad.

"I'm not superficial!" She said. I wasn't really sure what superficial really meant...

"If I knew what that meant I'd kick your butt!" I yelled at her.

She became calm again after that. "Like you can." She said loudly.

"Of course I can!" I yelled at her. I was having second thoughts about this, she was a tough girl. She could probably take me out in one punch. I was kind of scared, and then she challenged me.

"Take one shot at me." She said. I was dumbfounded.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Still stunned.

"One punch each. Take a shot." I thought for a minute. It was the least I could do since she was trying to steal MY boyfriend. I punched her in the stomach, she barely even flinched. Then she punched me in the face, I wasn't ready for it and I fell down and hit my head on a bench. I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. Oh except for myself, who technically is owned by dorkyduck as well.hah.So go,review her stories.They're good.

When I woke up I was really tired. It was getting dark too. I was really sad to not see Soda or anyone from the gang there, I thought Soda loved me. Maybe he had gotten called into work. No one really knew WHY I loved Soda so much. Except me.

I met Sodapop Curtis on a day when I really needed to. My dad had left my mother and me to fend for ourselves and he moved away somewhere. I was walking down the street when a boy walked up to me and said "What's wrong? Is it anything I can help you with?" This was the first person who had ever been sincerely nice to me. "Nothing, it's okay. My dad just left and I've got no stuff and..." I started crying. He asked me if I wanted to come to his house and told me that his older brother, Darry, would make me something to eat and give me some clean clothes. Sodapop Curtis was my hero, and I had loved him ever since. And not loved him like a brother, I mean I REALLY love him which it was sad for me to see him flirting with that Summer girl.

I went home, and when asked where I had been I replied with, "With Sodapop, Mom." She didn't mind then, because she likes Sodapop. It's that Dallas boy that she doesn't like. He robbed dad once. Dad wasn't very happy about it either. Mom didn't mind the rest of the boys though.

At dinner, My mother questioned me on why I had a black eye. That stupid Summer, I though, she had to punch me in the face. I told my mom I had walked into a pole. It was all I could think of. My mother laughed when I told her that and said "Oh Jay, you can be such a clutz sometimes!" And I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes baking. Finally, something good in my life. I thought. I got downstairs and started for the kitchen. That's when I noticed that my mom looked kind of different this morning. And expression that I had neevr seen on her face, was it happiness? I sat down.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked randomly, I didn't want her to think that I suspected something was up.

"I've got some good news hunny," She said happily. "Our lives are finally turning around." She looked really happy for whatever it was. I tried not to look to curious.

"So ah, what exactly IS going on mum?" I asked her, while trying to take a drink of orange juice.

"Hunny, this may come as a shock to you, but I assure you it's what's best... We're moving to Canada!" She said excitedly. My mouth fell open and I dropped my orange juice.

"B-but mom...We've got a life here. We don't have the money to move to Canada...WH-WHAT!" I said immediately.

"Hunnie we've got nothing here. We need a new life." My mom said in an understanding voice. I wanted to feel bad for her but I couldn't all I felt was pure hatred.

"MOM, I'VE GOT SODAPOP. WE LOVE EACHOTHER AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!" I slammed the door when I left, that would make her mad.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking through the park when I saw Sodapop and his friends crowded around the fountain. Why are they all looking at the fountain? I thought to myself. Then Two-Bit moved and I could see clearly to the fountain, _she_ was sitting in it. What a loser. I thought.Then Sodapop reached out and helped her out. I was furious. What was she doing flirting with my guy again! Man, I felt like killing her. I walked up to the fountain.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING TO MY MAN?" I yelled at her.

"He was talking to me!" She said defencively. And at that moment I realized how much I hated Summer. I hated her because she was so real. And Soda may actually like her. I hated her, but at the same time I admired her.

"Well,whatever!" I said to her. I didn't really feel like putting up with her at the moment. Then I felt my face fall. I was really, very sad. I looked over to Soda. "Sodapop, I'm moving to Canada."

"How sad." He replied. Then I realized he didn't care. Well not right now he didn't. He probably had a lot on his mind.

"I was wondering if...Well if you wanted to come with?" I asked sweetly, and put on my best "Puppydog" face.

"I can't Jay. I have to stay here and help take care of Ponyboy." He said. Then I realized I was right. He _did_ care. He just had a lot to do at the moment. I didn't want to look like a loser in front of the boys though.

"Well fine then," I replies angrily. "I never really liked you anyway!" I said, and stomped off.

After that I went to my special place. I liked to hang out there when I felt sad or lonely. It was just a little hut in the middle of the woods by my house that had been abandones some ten years ago. I went there that night... And I cried for a really long time. I could hear my mom yelling to me from the porch but I didn't want to face her like this.

I finally decided that I would go to Canada. I loved Sodapop, but there was nothing for me in Tulsa. I went and started to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew it I was on a plane on my way to Canada. I wonder what it's like there, I thought. When I got off the plane there was three people waiting for us. A man, a woman, and a little girl.

"This is your aunt, uncle, and your little cousin Maria."

"What? Mom, you never told me about having to stay with OTHER PEOPLE!" I whispered.

"Look, this is just until I get a job and we're okay!" She replied hurriedly, and then went on the greet our new roommates.

"Hi. I'm Jay..."

"Well I'm Brian. This is my wife Sandy, and this is our daughter Maria. She's eleven."

"Hi Maria. I'm Jay, I'm sixteen."

"Well then, we should get going! There'sa lot to do!"

Then we got into their Mustang and drove off.

The next two weeks were the most boring in my life. The only things to do in that town were to clean or play with Maria. I was beginning to miss Sodapop more and more. I went for a walk to the local DX Gas Station about two weeks after I had arrived. I didn't really want to because it reminded me of Soda but I was very bored. So I decided to go, it was only about a five minte walk from Sandy and Brians house.

While I was sitting outside the DX drinking my Pepsi, which reminded me terribly of Sodapop's little brother Ponyboy, a boy in a Sting Ray drove up and parked right in front of me. I thought he seemed quite rude, but when I looked in the window I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen in my entire life. I looked away. You're in love with Sodapop. I thought. Sodapop is your man! So when he said hello to me I ignored him.

After awhile it was hard to ignore him, he was sitting right next to me. So I said Hello. We talked for a long time and I told him all about Sodapop. He felt real bad for me, so he offered to give me a ride to Tulsa for two days, since he was going there to visit some friends anyways. I took that offer the instant he made it. We drove to Brian and Sandy's house, I packed a bag, wrote a note for my mom and we left. It took a long time to drive to Tulsa, and we talked most of the way, then I fell asleep in the back seat. When I woke up in the morning, we were in a Dairy Queen parking lot and the boy, who was named Tony had a barbeque sandwich waiting for me. I ate the sandwich and thanked him. We arranged to meet back at this Dairy Queen in two days when we would drive back to Canada, and then I went out looking for my Sodapop.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Since I forgot it in the last three stories. I apoligize. So go review DorkyDucks stories. Do it Do it. Do it or else I won't write a new chapter! Even though Dorky is probably the only one who reads this anyways. But still, go review if you happen to read this. By the way I own nothing.Didly.Not even myself anymore.

I was walking around to the lot by Sodapop's house, him and the boys usually play football there on weekends. Then I saw her. AGAIN! That scrawny little blonde, playing football with MY friends! I was mad, or was it sadness washing over my heart. Maybe I finally realized that this girl and Sodapop, they almost definitely had something. And maybe that Soda liked me more as a friend. I walked up to them.

"You just don't get it do you?" I yelled. The boys stopped playing as soon as they heard me

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sodapop asked. He looked confused, and slightly less happy than I expected.

"I couldn't leave you Sodapop!" I said happily, forgetting to tel lhim that I was only here for two days.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You are _my_ boyfriend, silly!" I said. It sounded weird to me now. Sodapop wasn't my boyfriend. He obviously liked Summer.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't." Said Summer. I got angry.

"Why won't you leave me AND him alone!" I yelled at her. It wasn't fair.

"Because you don't _own _him!" She said,real calm. Like we were talking about weather again!

"But he is my boyfriend!" I said to her. These charades were getting old. Real old.

"Would you shut up with that? Can't you tell he doesn't like you!" I nearly started to cry. I was so mad. I jammed my fists into my pockets.

"NO! He does like me!" I yelled. I knew he didn't, but I wouldn't gibe up to this girl.

"I only like you as a friend, Jay." Sodapop said. I couldn't believe he was taking _her_ side!

I pointed at her. "It's because of YOU then isn't it?" I yelled at her.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently with a malicious look in her eyes.

"You like Sodapop, and you've been trying to steal him since you came here!"

"I haven't been wanting to steal him for two years." What? She had been here for like two days. Why was she lying? I was confused.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" I said, for lack of something better to say. I knew she could beat me, but maybe it wouldn't come to that.

"Do we have to go into _this_ again?"

"Obviously we do! You don't learn your lesson!"

"I won't learn my lesson? You won't earn your lesson. Now stop trying to fight me before someone gets really hurt."

"Like you." I said to her.

"Unlike you I know when to stop fighting before I kill myself!" She walked away. I was FURIOUS, she went and climbed a tree. She had just climbed up onto the branch when I ran over and pushed her down.

She just layed there. For a minute I thought she might be dead. Then she stirred, and I noticed that she was holding her forehead. I remembered Sodapop telling me about her, about how Dally had beaten her up andshe had a scar on her forehead. But she hadn't even had her forehead touched. She must be crazy, I thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Why do you care?" She asked haughitly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't handle Soda talking to a pretty girl. You're also strong. Not just physically but mentally. You know when to not fight. I'm just jealous of you." I said. I really meant it.

"It's okay. Just leave me alone!" She said. What a snobby brat.

"Fine," I said in my most snobbish voice.

When I left Soda and the boys went rushing over to her. It made me sick. I looked back and realized that Darry had a really cute butt...EW, I thought. I walked a little faster. I went to where Tony said he would be if I needed him. His friends said I could stay with them for two days, I was washing my whole life. Starting over new. No Sodapop.


End file.
